leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JohnRiddle/Orion - The Ramming Templar
Orion - The Siege of the Fortress (the title has changed a couple of times) Lore (in the works) The artwork is nothing fancy, I know. I'm not proud of it either. His concept art is subject to change. I'm working on it I also thought of a skin.It's called "Lionheart" and is basic theme is a golden lion Statistics * Damage 53 (+2.9 / per level) * Ability 25 (+2 / per level) * Health 464 (+92) * Mana 225 (+50 / per level) * Move Speed 300 * Attack Range 125 * Attack speed 0.685 (+3.1) * Armor 10 (+2.5 / per level) * Magic Rest 30 (+1.5 / per level) * Health Regen 9 (+0.55) * Mana Regen 6.8 (+0.7) Recommended Items : (I even considered making this the Riot recipe that no one actually follows but it's still good) Abilities : (I gave him CC and some combos as well) * Passive - Skylar Armor - Orion Increases surrounding allies' armor by 5 for each ally champion nearby him.(900 radius) * Q''' - '''Ramming Force ** (Active): Orion charges with his lance dealing 65/70/75/80/85 damage(+50 bonus attack damage) to a selective target.Any in-between enemy units are knocked around.Orion gains a Lance Charge every 2 seconds,capping at 2 charges before going on cooldown. -signature move- *** Cost: 75/80/85/90/95 Mana *** Cooldown: 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 sec *** Range: 600 *** Knockback Distance: 150 ** (Passive): He is unable to autoattack for 2 sec after using this ability. * W''' - '''Siege Ark ** (Active): Orion swings his heavy shield in front of him.All enemies are knocked back receiving damage equal to 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%(+25 bonus ability power) of their armor (effective ability against turrets as well) *** Cost: 95/100/110/115/120 Mana *** Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 sec *** Range: 420 *** Knockback Distance: 200 ** (Passive): Orion reduces the duration of crowd control effects on him based on how much health he is missing. This reduction caps at 40%. *** Duration Reduction Per 1% of Health Missing: 0.2/0.3/0.4/0.5/0.6% * E''' - '''Fortress ** Orion hides behind his shield in a protective stance reducing 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% incoming damage for 5 seconds.Orion will gain 20% movement speed for 3 seconds and 25% of the reduced damage will be converted into attack damage for the next 5 seconds.The stance can be deactivated by will or automatically by using another ability. *** Cooldown:10 sec *** Cost: 95/100/110/115/120 Mana * R''' - '''Battering Ram ** Orion calls upon the Ram Spirit in his shield. After 1 sec (for summoning) the Ram (Lionheart skin: Lion) charges forward. All enemies it passes through receive damage equal to 30%/35%/40% (+50 bonus attack damage) (+25 bonus ability power) of the their current armor and steals 50% of armor from each champion hit for 5 seconds. *** Cost: 125/130/135 Mana *** Cooldown:80 / 70 / 60 sec Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Ram them down." ;Movement/Attacking * "Assault by force." * "Easy task." * "Every wall shall be penetrated." * "Trample their trail." * "They will lie in ruins." * "Protect the defenseless." * "True battle awaits." * "Never back down." ;Using Battering Ram * "I'll show you REAL Power" * "Ready to be stepped on?" ;Taunt : (Slashes the air with his lance and stomps the ground with his foot) * "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." * "Ask what happened to those who dared to oppose me." ;Joke : (Shield spell malfunctions! A lump comes out and howls) : (Lionheart skin: Shield spell malfunctions! A lion kitten comes out and growls) * "I'll show you... what?" I'll post him in the forums when I'm finally done with him. I'll be glad to send him to Riot with whoever really liked this champ. As a group, there are more chances of getting him into the League if we are many. The more the merrier. Thank you all for your support. Category:Blog posts